My bodyguard
by AutumnSun101
Summary: Flaky is stuck with Flippy as a bodyguard when her uncle is murdered. As many events unfold they become closer and Flippy's true nature is found. Will evil go on a killing rampage? Guess you have to read to find out. This has Mystery, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort
1. Father's Visit

Disclaimer First of all none of these characters are mine, they belong to Mondo Media. And it's a lot different than the real HTF like REALLY different! So yeah J

Chapter one is a little stupid but I still hope you like it! Just hang in there for the good stuff which will be in chapter three promises.

* * *

The morning was quiet; it's always quiet in the mornings at the mansion. I lay back in my bed not wanting to get up yet; not wanting to move from the warmth of my bed. I close my eye and listened hard for the tweeting of the birds which was useless because the thickness of the walls. My quiet morning was ruined by a light knock on my wooden door.

"Miss! You must get up!" squeaked a voice of a maid. I groaned and pressed my extra pillow against my face. _No not yet! I don't want to get up yet! _I cried to myself. I could hear my door open and I let out an even louder groan.

"Not yet! Please just five more minutes," I wined. I felt a light tug on my blankets. I rubbed my face deeper in my pillow. Someone else enters the room and whispered something to the maid. Then my warm blankets where ripped away from me. I let out a cry as the cold wind hits me.

"GET UP RIGHT NOW OR DO I HAVE TO GO GET THE COLD WATER?!" I would recognize Giggle's screaming voice anywhere.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" I yell back. I see the smiling, wide green eyed, pink haired girl. I hate that damn triumphant smile of hers. I rolled out of the comfort of my bed.

"Now get ready, your father should be here soon," that lifted my mood. A visit from my conceited father who loves nothing but business and back door deals.

They leave quickly as I slowly get dressed. Making sure I take my time, not wanting to see that devils smile. After I pull a black dress on I walk over to my mirror. I stare into my own reddish-brown eyes, at my little nose, and my tiny boobs. I glance at my figure for a second. My frame is small and looks like you could break easily, the dress I wore showed off the little curves I have. I looked timid and weak. My face alone is enough to make heads turn when I walk into a room but my most striking feature is my red, spikey hair that cuts off right before my hips. Father loves making me go to parties so that he can show me off, rub the faces of his enemies in the beauty of his daughter, and he loved the expressions of young men's faces as the stare at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Miss, your father's car just pulled up," another maid says through my closed door.

I could feel my chest tighten from anxiety, I hadn't seen my father since my uncles charity party four months ago. Even though I have hated him since mother passed away, he was still my father. So I plastered my beautiful fake smile and strolled down to the study.

Father was seated at his desk in his swivel chair turned away from me so he could stare out the window. I used my little fist and gently taped the door. He turned quickly with his glowing smile, that'd turned over so many people to his business; I used my most radiant smile on him which always makes all the heads turn in a room.

"Father, I'm happy you have stopped by to see me, you look well," He always looked good, his black hair neatly brushed back showing off his strong jaw and white teeth, broad shoulders that look good in his slick black suit and strong muscles that you could even see through his outfit. I look more like my diseased mother with my slim built rather than my father; it always made me happy when anyone would mention that I looked like her. The only thing that truly links my father and me by looks where our eyes, mother had shiny blue eyes that could see the light in even the darkest of situations.

"You look like you've grown again, Flaky," his deep voice flooded the room. He never mentioned that I look like my mother or if I was pretty. It's always the same when I see him, proper greetings, false smiles, maybe a hug or handshake, then he's leave again to tend to his job, which of course is always more important than me.

"Oh thank you, I have grown another inch since last I saw you," for some reason he never failed to notice if I've grown or not.

"Well as you know in my job I have enemies and that will go to extreme lengths to ruin any plans I have," my father suddenly got serious, which only happens when he tells me bad news. I steady myself for any news to come.

"Yes I know that very well," I whisper.

"Your uncle Pop has passed away," I could feel my mouth go dry and my eyes sting a little, but I will not cry in front of my father. He took a breath and continued "Because of that your cousin, Cub, will be moving in here with you," Cube was 15 this year, I hadn't seen him in two years, but I would welcome him into this house with open arms. "Also," _there is more bad news?_ I wonder to myself. "Since of the resent events you will have a body guard," my composed face slipped a little with surprise.

"Father, I honestly do not believe-," I was cut off when my father slammed his hand down on the desk.

"I will not lose you and there will be no argument about this!" he raised his voice slightly. I know there would be no use so I swallow back my resentment and nodded. "FLIPPY!" he hollered. The door swung open to revile a man not much older than me, maybe a year or two. He was tall with a strong build. Light green hair and darker green eyes. He was dressed in an arm outfit, which will definitely have to change but overall he was handsome.

"Sir?" the man my father called Flippy asks. He stands with his hands folded behind his back and feet slightly spread.

My father stands and walks over to us. "My boy this is my daughter," he smiles warmly at me and my stomach hurts.

"Yes, I'm Flaky Johnson," I smile another fake smile and hold out my hand.

"Flippy, just Flippy," Flippy takes my hand and shakes it, his grip is strong.

"Well now since you both have met, I should be going," father walks towards and I trail after and Flippy after me.

"Very well I shall see you out," I follow five paces behind him like he taught me when I was little. When we reach the front a car is waiting for him. I give him an awkward hug and wave as they drive off.

I let out a sigh of relieve and my body rests on the back of the front door. "Well that was hell," I whisper to myself.

"What was that ma'am?" Flippy startles me. I turn and he has a worried look on his face.

I let out of another sigh. "Oh I forgot you were there," I stand and walk toward the library, he follows. "And you can just call me Flaky; I dislike it when people call me ma'am," I see him nod his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Flaky how was your visit with you father," Giggles is comfortably seated on one of the couches with a book in her hand.

"Same as always but this time father left some bad and good news," she glances up with a smile. I smile back knowing she wants every detail of it. I settle down next to her

"Bad news Uncle Pop has passed away," I frown. I would miss him terribly. "Good news is the Cub is going to live with us for a while," I smile sadly at the thought of the small boy.

"And where does your new bodyguard stand?" she points at the green haired man that stands in the back.

"Undecided," I simply say. "Hey Giggles do you mind making some tea and telling the other maids to prepare rooms for our new residents,"

Flippy clears his throat "Um if possible I would enjoy a room close to Flaky," he says a little timid. I simply nod my head and Giggles raises from her seat and walks toward the kitchen.

"Have a seat," I motion for Flippy to join me on the couch. He does as I ask and sets across from me.

"So I suggest we learn about each other if you are to protect me," I sigh. To think father wants some other man looking over his daughter rather than himself.

"Yes, you know my name so I don't have to go over that," he seems nervous. "I'm 19 and have been trained with the arm and Special Forces since I was 12," he plays with his finger nails. "Your Father recruited me three weeks ago to be your bodyguard," he finishes

He seemed to be holding something back but I would push that out of him soon enough. "I'm 17 this year, and I help with personal connections for my father's business. You probably already know a lot about me but not from the horse's mouth so to speak." I say with a little giggle. "Since you know a lot about me already I don't feel the need to go over my favorite things with you,"

"Uh yes," he responds

"but you should also know that I have studied how to tell many things about a person by just looking at them so I already figure you have been worried about telling me something about yourself since the moment you walked in," he looked surprise. "There is no need to hide it,"

"r-right," he sighs "I have a condition and need to take some pills when it starts to act up," he paused. "Split personality and he is dangerous," he looks nervous waiting for my response.

I look at him. He has a scare above his left eye brow and his finger nails are crewed down to the nub. He has bags under his eyes most likely lack of sleep he has a bit of blood on his lower lip from him crewing on it. He looks sad. He looks like he's been rejected many times. It strikes a cord within me, a soft smile creeps on my face.

"Well thank you for tell me this. I think we'll get along fine," his eyes went wide and it takes him a second for him to regain his composer, his smiles back.


	2. Tea Party

Disclaimer First of all none of these characters are mine, they belong to Mondo Media. And it's a lot different than the real HTF like REALLY different! So yeah :)

Cub is moving in! there is a tea party and well again this one is a little boring but next chapter will be good promise!

* * *

I woke with a light tap on my door. "Yes?" I call out.

"Your cousin should be here shortly. Ms. Giggles wishes you to get up now." A maid says.

"Thank you," I dismiss her and slowly creep out of my bed. I rummage through my closet looking for something to greet Cub in. I finally find a light pink blouse and some black slacks. Pulling off my night clothes I sip on my soft shirt and pants. Carefully I put light makeup on and brush my hair, tying it back with a black ribbon.

Taking a good look at myself in the mirror, making sure I looked okay, I head out my door. I was greeted by the tall green haired man that is my bodyguard, Flippy; he smiles at me when I walk out. I smile back and continue down the hall toward the stairs.

"Today my cousin will be moving in with me. Please reframe from ask or even bring up his father. He should be here shortly and I hope you will protect him as well as me, until I can find him a proper bodyguard of his own." I tell Flippy. Actually Cub wasn't my cousin but I had grown up with him and his father and my mother were like siblings but they had faded out of my life a few years ago I haven't seen Cub in about two years.

"I understand," he says

"Then around noon we'll have a few guests for tea, you may stay by my side or you may read in the library" I continue.

"I understand," he says again as we reach the bottom of the stairs where Giggles was waiting for us. She wore her proper maid's uniform with a white ribbon tying her pink hair back. She was 5 years older than me and the head maid of the mansion. Her body was filled out nicely with all the right curves; her face was cute with pinkish cheeks.

"You're just in time his car is pulling up," she says with excitement in her voice. She loved kids and I hope she would get along well with Cub.

"Good," I smile.

A few moments the doors opened and my driver Mr. Lumpy walks in with luggage and a young man. My smile grows as I recognize Cub. He had slightly darker brown hair than the last time I was him but his eyes where the same light brown but a little sadder than the last time we played together. And he was a few inches taller than me.

"Cub," I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. He hugs me back.

"Flaky, I've missed you," his whispers in my ear

"I've missed you too," I pull out of the hug and wipe a warm tear from my cheek and smile at him. "Giggles shall put your bags in your room," She nods and takes his bag and heads up the stairs.

"Thank you," he calls after her. He has always had such good manners, his father use to tell him to always use them.

"Later someone will show you to your room," he nods his head. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Uh no not yet," he responds

"Alrighty!" I smile and grab his hand and take him to the small dining room. Flippy follows as well. When we get there breakfast was ready. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice; we settle down into our seats. "I remembered these where your favorite so I hope you don't mind," I say staring down at my plate a little embarrassed.

"No everything looks great, thank you Flaky," I see a sad smile out of the corner of my eyes. I reach over and grab his hand.

"S-sorry, s-so sorry," I whisper. He uses his free hand to dry my tears I hadn't notice falling down my face.

"It's okay I still have you," I look up at his smiling face in wonderment of how he could be so strong.

"Y-yeah!" I smile. I notice that Flippy looked uncomfortable and I mentally face palmed myself, I hadn't introduced them yet. "Anyways Cub this is my new bodyguard, Flippy and Flippy as you figured this is my cousin Cub," the shake hands and everyone relaxes a bit as we make jokes as we eat. Many times my face turns read as Cub mentions many embarrassing things of the past.

After we eat, I show them the rose garden in the back. The sweet smell always makes me feel happy. The two boys seemed to get along; they talked and joked a little. Things were going well already. I hoped everything would be this easy.

"Flaky the guest for the tea party should be here shorty I advise you get ready," Giggle tells me and I nodded.

Turning to the two men I smile. "You both my join me or find your own things to do, it just a tea party with some of the shareholders of father's company," the both nodded as I walk toward the mansion.

When I reach my room there is a spring dress laid out for me. It's has a pretty flower pattern with a V-neck and cuts off under my knees. I quickly pull it on and check myself out in the mirror. The dress flattered my small frame and the colors brought my eyes out. I reapplied my makeup and brush my hair down to it full length. Smiling at myself one last time I leave my room.

"Flaky you look wonderful," a voice awaits me in the hall. I'm surprised to see my longtime friend Splendid. His dark blue hair brushed neatly and red eyes shining at me.

"Wow I didn't expect you to actually come," I say with a smirk, knowing that this defiantly wasn't his idea.

"Father couldn't manage to make it so I showed up in his place," he frowns at me obviously annoyed about it.

I giggle a little at his unhappiness and he gives me a warning look, which makes me giggle even more. "So are you to escort me to the tea party?" I question him.

"Of course what kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't?" he smiles, I frown at the word fiancé, to think I would someday have to be forced to marry this man. Not that I didn't like Splendid I just didn't like not having a choice in the matter. He laughs when he sees my expression

"I know you have no interest in marrying me," he says with a crooked smile. "I won't force you to but I will one day I'll make you want to," he laughs and I roll my eyes.

He reaches his hand out to me and I gently take in allowing him to lead me down the stairs to where the party is.

There are proper greetings and smiles. People put good faces on but I can only imagine the things they do when no one is around. Giggles and two other maids serve us and as I glance around I see a tall man with light green hair. My smile begins to grow as I walk over towards him. It's Flippy, out of those army clothes and into something that blends more with the people around him. Next to him, who I didn't notice was Cub, dressed in nice spring clothes, looking a little nervous but smiles widely when he sees me walking towards them.

"Flaky! I hope you don't mind but we decided to come to the tea party," Cub explains.

"Not at all, you two look great," Actually it makes me more at ease with both them there. Cubs face turns a little pink which makes me giggle a little.

A hand slides over my shoulder "and who are these two" Splendid asks. I shrug his hand off of me and smile

"This is my cousin Cub and my bodyguard Flippy," I introduced them to Splendid, "and this is my friend Splendid," I tell both of the boys

"Oh no need to be shy, Flaky I'm her fiancé," he smiles holding out his hands which was taken by Flippy with an unemotional face while Cub made a face. I giggled at that think _how cute._

"Well there will be no need for you then cause I will be marrying her," Cub announced. I was a little shocked by his words and give my 'what the hell' look at him.

"Oh is that so," Splendid smirks and pats him on the head "Maybe in a few years I'll consider you a threat," Splendid was making fun of him. Cub's face was turning red and mine as well but from anger. How could the man I would have to marry treat someone like that? Without thinking I strolled over to Cub and put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself as I rose to my tippy-toes and kissed him.

There were surprised gasps from almost everyone in the room. I turn back to Splendid with a smile "Maybe you should consider him a treat," I turned and walked out. Giggles follow me out. "Please dismiss the guest," I whisper. And she does.

**_Little later,_**

I had practically fled from Cub and Flippy for two hours and was hiding in the study at the moment. I had no idea how to explain why I had done that. It was too cruel to Cub. I place my hands over my eyes and let out a small sob.

"So this is where you have been hiding?" Flippy's voice came from the door way. I jumped in surprise because I didn't hear him even open the door.

"F-flippy uh yes I was um working on some things," I lied

He smirks, knowing I lied. "You should apologize to Cub," he says.

I let out a sigh "yes I know,"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Flippy asks which makes me actually stand with surprise. No has ever asked me if I need help before. I smile weakly and nod my head.

After an hour of saying sorry to Cub and dinner he finally forgave me but he said that when he was old enough I had to give him a shot at being my husband I agreed. I was exhausted from the day's events so I crawled into my safe bed and fell to sleep.


	3. Little Breakin

**Alrighty, I know I'm not the best writer but thank all of you that have waited to read another chapter of mine. I hope I hold up to your expectations…also thanks for those who followed me! **

* * *

My sweet dream was ruined when I heard a crashing noise. I opened my exhausted eyes and call out "anyone there," I yawn as I reach over to turn on the light next to my bed. I don't see much before a blur comes at me and I try to let out a scream but my mouth is covered by a large hand.

"Now we wouldn't want to wake everyone up now would we?" a deep voice purred, I swallow hard looking around. There were at least two of them, both men, about the same height. This was part of my training to observe every little detail I could.

I felt cold metal press against my neck and I let out a little whimper. "Shh now, I don't want to have to hurt you,"

"Damn it! We don't have time for your playing around!" another voice whispers with annoyance.

"That's no fun," the other man sighs. I could feel his hand lowering itself down to the bottom of my night gown. My face got hot. No one had ever touched me there, and like hell if I was going to let some random guy do in now! I squirmed and kicked and bite, but nothing really helped seeing that he was much stronger than me.

As his hand got dangerously close to taking off my underwear, my door burst open. I could hear both men curse and attack whoever was at the doorway, leaving me shaking on my bed. A few minutes passed by and the yelling was replaced by painful moans.

"Flaky? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Flippy was near me. He was half-awake, still rubbing his eyes, I could help but giggle a little, seeing how hopeless I was while it only took Flippy, half-awake, to take them down.

After that little ordeal, everyone had gathered to see who dared break into our home. After my senses returned to me I wasn't angry no, not at all, you see I was pissed! Both men were tied up by Flippy, hopefully painfully; they were twin, dark green hair and brown eyes. They had green masks tied around their heads.

"So what should we do with them," Giggles stood to my left and Flippy to my right as I sat behind the desk in the study. I close my eyes thinking of a suitable punishment.

"Well, this is also your home as well so what do you think we should do?" I ask thoughtfully looking at the servants of the manor. They seemed surprised that I wanted their opinion.

"w-we could um call the police," one of the cuter maids, with soft black hair, speaks up. I smile warmly at her.

"Yes we could but I don't think father would be pleased if this got out to the public," I kindly shot down her idea.

"We could kill them and hide their bodies in the rose garden?" now Cub's voice spoke out of the corner of the room. He was angry and coming up with colorful ideas of how to get rid of our little problem. I snickered at the thought.

"No, no I don't think we want to become murders," I sigh.

I sat there for a moment thinking over possible ideas. We didn't want this going public nor did we want them to go off scott-free either.

"They will work for us," everyone including the two men gasp in surprise. I rise to my feet and walk over to one of them; kicking him to his side I placed my small foot on his head. "You think you could get away from punishment? I think not. You need to work off everything you owe me and more," I say in my deadest voice. "And if not we could always go with Cub's idea," I see Cub sly grin from across the room. I rub my heel into the side of his head and cruelly laughed.

"Get this scum outta my sight," I sigh already bored. "Lock them in the basement rooms, Giggles I expect you to train them and of course you may have assistance from Flippy if needed," I turn and look out the window as I hear the men being dragged away.

"There will be no need," Giggle says before leaving. She didn't really need any help from anyone. She was strong enough to be my bodyguard but she really liked being a maid for some odd reason.

The room was silent when everyone left. I take a few breaths and turn to see Flippy. "SHIT," I gasp. I hadn't realized he was still there. "That is enough, you may go back to bed," I dismiss him but he doesn't move an inch. I raise one of my eye brows at him.

"Not until you have calmed down," he whispers. I was still technically in shock from what happened, and him knowing that just added to it. I sigh sadly.

"I see now why father hired you," I let out a little laugh think about my father actually carefully picking someone out to guard me. He walked over to me and draped his arm jacket over my shoulders. It smelled like him, and was warm that I wrapped it around me tightly. It made me feel safe.

"You are really strong, to put on such a face when confronted with danger," I look up at him. He looked sad and tired. I smile and lean into his body.

"I was trained," I breathe. My body finally gave up and I collapse into his arms. He is solid and safe. As my consciousness faded away he whispers something I didn't quite hear.

* * *

**I know, I know that was short and kinda sucked big time lol but I still recovering from my surgery so be nice please! I think I'm goin to let Evil out in the next few chapters cause well I'm totally in love with him jk ;p**


End file.
